


Вверх по лестнице, ведущей вниз...

by Klea_Strix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Flashbacks, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Время действия - где-то в конце третьего сезона. Дин все же умирает, и Сэм отправляется в Ад с твердым намерением его вернуть оттуда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вверх по лестнице, ведущей вниз...

**Author's Note:**

> AU по отношению 4-му и последующим сезонам. Фик в свое время был написан на супер-кинк, где заказчик просил винцест с лестницами.

«Черт бы тебя побрал, Дин!» — возмущался про себя Сэм, правда, не решаясь высказать эту крамольную мысль вслух. И без того это уже произошло. Стоило почти год носиться с этим эгоистичным идиотом, чтобы он все же очутился в Аду. Вот кто его просил заключать эту самоубийственную сделку? То же мне… камикадзе. Что у них с отцом за дурацкая склонность — продавать собственные души кому ни попадя? Да еще покупателей стараются выбрать таких, чтобы уж с гарантией и на самых невыгодных условиях.

Встреча с Лилит поразила Сэма, — он не ожидал встретить ее в теле Руби, и тем более не ожидал, что ее попытка уничтожить своего противника провалится. Наверное, та Руби была права, что его способности впали в спячку, и что он все еще "дитя" Желтоглазого. Он уже сам был готов поверить в это. Но вот во что Сэм не верил до конца, так это в то, что Дин и в самом деле умрет. Он всегда выходил из переделок живым и даже почти всегда целым. Но прошло несколько мучительных минут, наполненных криками и болью, и вот уже в мире нет ничего, кроме мертвого тела Дина у ног обезумевшего младшего брата.

Следующую пару дней Сэм провел в сумрачном состоянии рассудка. Бедняга Бобби снова имел сомнительное удовольствие наблюдать тяжелые душевные терзания последнего из семейства Винчестеров. Но если даже Дин смог сотворить великую глупость с контрактом и оживлением мертвеца, то решимость на лице Сэма, казалось, пугала его еще больше. Стоило большого труда если не успокоить, то хотя бы выпроводить Бобби из дома, служившего им последним пристанищем.

Вообще-то Бобби правильно боялся. У Сэма даже вопроса не возникало, нужно или нет возвращать брата. Он еще очень живо помнил, какова жизнь без Дина. Можно сказать, что уроки Трикстера не прошли даром. Но Сэм не собирался совершать ту же ошибку, что и все Винчестеры до него — никаких сделок, это неприемлемо. Нужно было искать другой выход. И он нашел его — странный ритуал, от которого за версту веяло античными легендами. Когда-то Орфей, Геракл и Одиссей по очереди совершали паломничество в мир Аида, каждый со своей целью, и кое-кто из них весьма даже удачно. Правда, этим кем-то был полубог Геракл, но если божественная кровь могла помочь в этом путешествии, то может и демоническая сгодится. Сколько неприятностей свалилось на Сэма и его семью из-за того, что когда-то Азазель выбрал его для своих манипуляций, пусть это обстоятельство теперь послужит благим целям.

Ритуал оказался не таким уж и сложным. Братья в своей практике никогда особо не задумывались о четком соблюдении правил, а потому Сэм и в этот раз решил ими пренебречь. Тем более что Бобби продолжал следить за домом, не особо рассчитывая на благоразумие мальчишки. Большинство трав и масел, которые должны были способствовать перемещению в мир мертвых, были из ритуала изъяты за невозможностью их достать. Сэм ограничился нарисованной пентаграммой, где разместил Дина и расположился сам. В пепельнице он разжег небольшой костерок, куда отправились найденные в шкафу листья лавра, базилика и мяты. Вознеся хвалу небрежности бывших владельцев, которые при отъезде оставили немало вещей и еды, в том числе круп и припав, Сэм вдохнул терпкий запах горящих трав. Голова закружилась, в горле запершило. Сэм сосредоточился на мысли, что ему нужно увидеть брата. Сквозь дым он пытался разглядеть и без того знакомые черты, желая лишь одного — увидеть широкую бесшабашную улыбку. Очень быстро глаза стали слезиться от дыма, и мир погрузился во влажную удушающую тьму…

Следующим, что Сэм смог увидеть, было огромное помещение из серого камня. И лестница, неширокая, но длинная, уходящая почему-то вверх. Шаг, другой — и путешествие в Аид началось. Оно оказалось долгим. Сэм уже не помнил, сколько ступеней он преодолел на данный момент. Здешние лестницы, казалось, не следовали никаким законам физики. Они могли идти вверх, вниз, вбок, закручивались спиралью и лентой Мебиуса. Это сильно нервировало бы любого путешественника, но этого конкретного — в особенности.

Сэм никогда не любил лестниц. Когда-то в школе его сбили с ног, и он вынужден был просчитать собой все ступени. В целом обошлось без особых травм, но тот испуг и чувство беспомощности, что почувствовал Сэм тогда, остались в памяти надолго. Дин, конечно, накостылял тому несчастному, которому вздумалось подшутить над братом, но от страха или, по крайней мере, предубеждений против лестниц не избавил.

Теперь же Сэму приходилось преодолевать свою фобию, что не добавляло хорошего настроения. В душе поднималась злость и понимание, что его Ад, видимо, состоит не из кипящих котлов и жаркого пламени, а из окружавшей серости, холода и многочисленных лестниц, которым нет конца. А вот силы уже были явно на исходе.

Устав от бессмысленной ходьбы, Сэм присел на ступеньку и задумался. Вот он попал, куда хотел, но как ему тут найти брата — оставалось загадкой. Когда авантюра только затевалась, все казалось предельно простым: прийти, найти, забрать, увести назад. Отлично получился только первый пункт плана. Сэм призадумался. Его предшественники были твердо сконцентрированы на цели, часто они брали с собой что-то, что связывало их с предметом их поисков. Неужели его любовь к брату слабее воспетого в легендах чувства Орфея и Эвридики? Сэм попытался отбросить раздражение и подумать о Дине, и тогда все встало на свои места. Закрыв глаза, Сэм погрузился в воспоминания. Перед его глазами проносились картины из прошлого, и все они были наполнены теплотой и легкой грустью.

Первое воспоминание — Дин, пытающийся накормить мелкого кашей из банки. Вкус горохового безобразия явно был не по душе мелкому капризуле, и тот тут же выразил свое неудовольствие громким криком и размахиванием крохотными кулачками. Через минуту этой зеленой гадостью были покрыты все поверхности и оба участника этого столкновения характеров. Сэм улыбнулся этой веселой картинке из прошлого и позволил свой памяти унестись дальше.

Очередная новая школа. Братья Винчестеры с первого же дня попали на ковер к директору за драку. Дин поссорился со старшими ребятами, и те устроили разборки, не отходя далеко. Сэм же, не долго думая, прыгнул на спину одному из нападавших и, как звереныш, впился зубами ему в шею, словно пытаясь разодрать ее в клочья. Крику было много, как и крови. Директор ругался так, что стекла в окнах дрожали. А отец, наоборот, похвалил их стремление всегда заступаться друг за дружку. С тех пор так и повелось. Не только Дин защищал мелкого, но и Сэм изо всех сил пытался уберечь старшего брата от неприятностей.

О, неприятности всегда их находили! Это было еще одним «семейным делом». Сэм смутно помнил стригу, — мал был еще, — зато ясно осознал себя во время охоты на оборотня. Тот ужас и прилив адреналина во время убийства. И как его потом трясло от перевозбуждения. Отец остался убирать за ними, прятать следы, а Дин повел брата домой, если таковым можно было считать номер очередного дешевого мотеля. Он поддерживал голову Сэма над унитазом, когда того буквально выворачивало наружу, гладил по спине и дрожащим голосом пытался убедить, что все будет хорошо. А затем уложил его с собой на кровать и обнимал, пока Сэм не отрубился в его руках.

Картина за картиной — в памяти всплывали важные вехи их жизни и какие-то на первый взгляд незначительные мелочи. Сэм буквально растворился в прошлом, не замечая, как ноги сами понесли его вперед. Лестница неожиданно стала прямой, как струна, никаких больше поворотов и неожиданных спусков и подъемов. Ровная прямая дорога, ведущая в пустоту.

Дин нашелся ровно в тот момент, когда Сэму пришлось заново переживать его смерть. Чувства отчаяния от потери сменилось радостью от столь долгожданной находки. Сэм нагнулся и обнял родное тело так сильно, что был бы тот жив, тотчас умер бы от удушья. Он целовал такое знакомое и такое любимое лицо, растирал руки, словно пытаясь согреть их, забывая, где они находятся.

— Я нашел тебя, — твердил Сэм, не переставая. — Теперь все будет хорошо.

Аккуратно подняв брата на руки, он начал обратный путь. Сэм не замечал дороги, потому как не мог заставить себя оторваться от родного лица. Стоило спуститься в Ад, чтобы понять, насколько дорог ему этот упрямец, и что никому и ничему не встать между ними, если они по-прежнему будут вместе. Вот за это Сэм был готов продать свою душу. Не за то, чтобы брат был жив, а именно за то, чтобы они всегда оставались вместе — в Аду, в Раю или же в Чистилище под названием Земля. И словно что-то отозвалось на это его намерение, колесо судьбы дрогнуло и начало свой новый поворот.

***

Бобби не выдержал долгого ожидания. Оно просто угнетало его. В прошлый раз Дин натворил немало дел, чтобы вернуть брата. Сэм, может быть, и более умный паренек, но вот одержимость его ничуть не меньше, чем у всех представителей семейства Винчестеров. А уж силы у него и вовсе не занимать. Бобби боялся одного, что ради брата Сэм поддастся своей демонической крови и согласится стать новым Антихристом, если кто-то из всесильных пообещает ему вернуть Дина к жизни. Тогда пути назад не будет, и все, ради чего они боролись, падет прахом. Ни Бобби, ни Дин не смогут поднять руку на Сэма. Чем бы это ни грозило миру. Более того, Бобби был уверен, что Дин будет защищать мелкого от любого посягательства, как в том случае с Гордоном.

Каждая минута ожидания давалась все сложнее. Тяжелые грозовые тучи наползли на небо и закрыли его от людских глаз. А за ними пришла гроза. Засверкали молнии. Одна из них ударила совсем близко с машиной. Какое-то нехорошее предчувствие родилось в душе старого охотника. А потом хлынул дождь, словно кто-то наверху перевернул океан и решил устроить второй Всемирный Потоп.

Ждать стало невыносимо. Бобби выскочил из машины и понесся к дому. Дверь оказалась закрыта, но ей суждено было пасть под напором целеустремленного человека. Бобби влетел в дом и остановился как вкопанный, увидев абсолютно нереальную с его точки зрения картину. Сэм сидел на полу посреди нарисованной пентаграммы и держал на руках еле живого Дина. Живого Дина! Судя по всему, сил у того было немного, раз он позволял себя укачивать, как маленького ребенка. Зато глаза его, такие непривычно яркие, сверкали непролитыми слезами. Пальцы его впились в руку брата, но силы им еще явно не доставало. Куда страшнее было состояние Сэма. Он раскачивался взад-вперед и шептал что-то себе под нос. Весь его вид буквально кричал о сумасшествии. Бобби прислушался и услышал повторяемые раз за разом слова: «Все будет хорошо, я нашел тебя, и все будет хорошо». Бобби захотелось подойти и тряхнуть этих мальчишек, опять заигравшихся с собственными жизнями. Но тут очередной удар грома раздался над головой, и зарево молнии осветило все вокруг. Бобби вздрогнул от неожиданности и прикрыл глаза. Когда же он открыл их, то увидел пытающегося подняться на ноги Сэма. Это давалось ему с большим трудом, ведь он так и не выпустил свою драгоценную ношу из рук. Бобби, отбросив все страхи и сомнения, кинулся к ним. Он помог Сэму встать, не пытаясь забрать у него Дина. Он понимал, что сейчас это просто невозможно. Так, опираясь на старого друга, Сэм добрался до кровати, аккуратно уложил Дина, а потом опустился рядом и тяжело вздохнул.

— Все завтра, Бобби, — предупредил он любые вопросы. — Завтра мы разберемся со всем. А сейчас мы слишком устали.

С этими словами Сэм лег, прижал к себе брата и тут же заснул.

Бобби смотрел на этих мальчишек, которых давно привык считать единственными сыновьями, какие у него когда-либо были и будут, и не переставал удивляться их силе духа и удивительной удачливости. Завтра они обязательно поговорят и решат, к каким еще неприятностям им готовиться, но все же хорошо, что они снова вместе. Все же это судьба.


End file.
